ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Eva Gredderson
Eva Gredderson is a fictional character from the BBC children's soap opera MineEnders, voiced by Ala Gajewska. She made her first appearance on 11 March 2019. Introduced as a serious-minded pub landlady, Eva helps her her mother Rebecca Gredderson (Carla Stone) run The King Ender pub, of which she takes over as landlady for a short time and then permanently. Eva was killed off, sparking a whodunnit storyline on 7 September 2020, making her final appearance on 14 September 2020. Backstory Eva was born in Blocktura, she made her way to Ireland with her mother as a teenager, and stayed behind to join the police force. Bright and energetic, she couldn't wait to join the police force and when she did, she loved her job, priding herself on being an honest copper. However, a one night stand with Eddie O'Donnell (Oscar Kane) left her pregnant, so she takes time off to give birth to her daughter, who she names Maya. She is then put up for adoption and given to Mr and Mrs Garner. Eva then returned to the police force. However, Eva encountered corrupt practices in the force, so she took early retirement and decided to return to her mother in Blocktura. CBBC description "Eva Gredderson was more famous for her dramatic death than her time as landlady of the Ender. She didn’t make many friends while she was in Blocktura, but she did have a fling with Darren Targ. Eventually she decided to pass on the ownership of the Ender to her younger sister Alice, but unfortunately didn’t get the chance to give her the pub before she was stabbed to death in Blocktura. Ruth Crass was the prime suspect, as she had beaten Eva to a pulp for making a pass at Sonia, and for several months no one knew who had done the dastardly deed. In the end Darren Targ confessed to Ruth that he was the man who killed Eva Gredderson." — CBBC, 2021 Storylines Eva arrives in Blocktura in March 2019, moving in The King Ender pub, of which her mother Rebecca Gredderson (Carla Stone) is landlady. Not everyone takes to her, particularly when they discover her prior profession. Eva doesn't really have many friends in Blocktura, but her younger sister Alice Gredderson (Emily Thomas), often spares time to keep her sister company. Whilst occasionally filling in as landlady at the pub, Eva rents a room to her barmaid Sonia Crass (Georgia Gordon). Although she never approves of her relationship with the local joker, Lucas Foreword (Bobby Taylor), and this often makes things awkward between the pair. Eva never married as a policewoman, however, in Blocktura, she decides she needs a mate. She patiently pursues Darren Targ (Carl Burns), but she sees him kissing Ruth Crass (Katie Gordon), who is Sonia's sister. Eva refuses to accept his explanations, leaving herself heartbroken and devastated. However, Eva soon comes to realise that Darren doesn't love her and allows Ruth to try again with him. In April 2020, Sonia seems to be opening her heart to her and is fed up with Ruth. When Ruth finds out, she beats her up so badly that she is hospitalised and needs brain surgery. Whilst recovering, she receives another visit from Rebecca. She ends up requesting a full-time job as landlady having become attached to her pub and she accepts. Eva cannot forgive Ruth for her violent assault and so she contacts an old police colleague to check up on Ruth's dodgy dealings. However, Sonia discovers what is going on and manages to remove some dodgy packages from Ruth's garage before the police arrive. Eva is furious, and is even more enraged when she discovers that she'd agreed to marry Lucas, so she sacks her. Although Sonia successfully sues her for unfair dismissal, Eva refuses to give her job back to her. In August 2020, Rebecca moves in with Eva. The same month, Darren is revealed as the father of Ruth's secret baby, and Darren denies Eva's request to take him in and restart their relationship, leaving her sunken and mortified. Meanwhile, Eva begins coaching Lia Quadmile (Jodie Martin) in boxing. That same month, she is approached by an old friend, who is coaching Lia's upcoming opponent. She and Eva try to bribe Lia to purposefully lose the fight in a betting scam, which causes a blazing row between Lia and Eva. Ruth's rage towards Eva also resurfaces when she discovers that it was her who had tipped her off to the police about her shady dealings with Darren. This further alienates the community and it seems that everyone in Blocktura has something against Eva. In September 2020, while Eva is taking her pet poodle Fluster for an evening walk, she is stabbed to death. Lia discovers her bloody body in the Gardens, and after foolishly picking up the murder weapon, she flees in panic. Unfortunately for Lia, there is a witness who had seen her standing over Eva's body and fleeing the scene — Darren. Lia is arrested for Eva's murder and imprisoned. However, a second witness, Eddie Royle Jr (Oscar Kane), later comes forward to attest that he had seen Darren Targ in the vicinity on the night of the murder. It turns out that Darren was attempting a robbery when Eva saw him, and in order to silence her, Darren stabbed her. Lia is released and Darren is arrested for the murder, but surprisingly he is found 'not guilty' at the trial in 2021, as there is not enough evidence to convict. Category:Fictional characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters